


If All Else Perished

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Ghosts, Kissing, M/M, Partial Nudity, Possession, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fan art created for the 2015 SPN_J2_Big Bang challenge on Livejournal (If All Else Perished by vampireisthenewblack).</p><p> </p><p>These works contain mature themes and partial nudity. I retain all creative rights to this artwork - which means do not repost it anywhere, please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If All Else Perished

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the story: [If All Else Perished](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4272060/chapters/9674352) by [vampireisthenewblack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack)

Story banner:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/440233/440233_original.jpg)

 

Possessed kiss:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/440856/440856_original.jpg)

 

The morning after the night before:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/440591/440591_original.jpg)

All drawings are graphite on drawing board, and then coloured in Photoshop.


End file.
